Remember You, Remember Me
by LunaticYoukai
Summary: After she finally confessed her feelings to Kotori, now they started dating. Being loved by the one she loves, what else could Umi asked? Everything was perfect until one day, a scene that only happened in a cliché movie actually happened to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Umi-chan!"

She heard that Kotori was calling her name while some people she didn't know gathered around her. She could feel the cold and hard asphalt beneath her body, her vision began to blur, blood was covered one of her eyes, and now she could barely heard anything anymore.

"Umi-chan, hang in there Umi-chan!" she felt Kotori's hands holding hers. She looked at Kotori's eyes. The usual shining amber was now covered in tears. She tried to wipe away the tears from Kotori's cheeks. She could feel pain throughout her body when she tried to move her hands, but it hurt her more to see Kotori cried.

"Someone, call the ambulance already!" a person she didn't recognize shouted out in panic.

Umi could see that Kotori's lips muttered her name over and over again, but she couldn't hear her voice anymore. Umi couldn't maintain her consciousness any longer and the last thing she remembered was crying Kotori that still holding her hand.

"Ko…tori…"

* * *

It was just another ordinary day for the two. They met up in the way to school, walking side by side, laughing, arguing, joking, everything was normal. It's been two months since Umi finally confessed her feelings to Kotori, and she accepted it. Now they were dating. The truth is Umi has been hiding her feelings for Kotori from a long time ago. She remembered the first time she met Kotori. Little Umi who was hiding behind a tree, watching Honoka, Kotori, and the other children played was found by Honoka who somehow made her joined their game. The timid little Umi didn't know what to do, but when she looked at the girl who was standing beside Honoka smiled, all of her doubt was melt away and she found herself attracted by it. She thought that she was enchanted by Kotori's smile. It was the gentlest smile little Umi has ever seen. And then after that she started to hang out together with Honoka and Kotori. Time passed by and they went to the same elementary school, junior high school, and now they are in their second year of senior high school. Umi never noticed it before but when they started high school, she then realized how pretty Kotori have become. Usually she always looked down a little when she talked to Kotori, but she didn't know since when that she didn't do that anymore. Now, her height is the same with Kotori. By the time she realized every little change Kotori had, she started to realize her own feelings changing too. Now she saw Kotori more than a childhood friend, and more than just best friend. She already grew affection for her. But since from the beginning Umi was a shy person, she never had the courage to ask her out. Kotori was her best friend and therefore Kotori was a girl too and so, she was afraid.

_What if Kotori didn't feel the same about me? What if she just saw me as her best friend?_

So many what if popped up in her mind and she didn't know anything about love, yet to express her own feeling. She was afraid she might hurt Kotori or someone else if she confessed. Afraid that if she did that, it would destroy their friendship. She really treasured Kotori above anything else and of course she didn't want to lose her. So for these past few years she was satisfied by being Kotori's best friend, because she could watch her from the closest place from her. But as the time flows she became somehow irritated by it. She was really closed with the one she loved but she couldn't do anything more besides watching her. She couldn't even embrace Kotori in her arms. And then the most feared what if, rose in her mind.

_What if she was taken by someone? Could I bear that and keep smiling beside her?_

Of course she already knew the answer. She didn't want anyone else lays a finger to Kotori. She wanted to be the only one that had a special place in Kotori's heart. The thought of Kotori being taken away by somebody she didn't know really frightened her. She never once imagined a world without Kotori. After some serious thought she finally decided that she would confess her feeling. It's not like her to give up without a fight, whatever happen latter she will face it. She was sure that even if Kotori didn't feel the same way about her and reject her, their friendship will last and nothing would change between them. And so finally she confessed to Kotori. She remembered how nervous she was back then. It's like a thousand of butterfly was flying in her stomach. If she could, she just wanted to bury herself deep in the ground. In front of her, Kotori the girl she loved since forever remain silenced. After several minutes, Umi already felt despair. Kotori didn't let a single words and she just kept looking down, hiding her face.

"_I'm sorry you could forget whatever I said before."_ Umi forced a smile, wished that Kotori didn't notice a small tears at the corner of her eyes. She was about to cry when suddenly Kotori run to her and hugged her tightly.

"_Silly Umi-chan, of course I love you too."_ She whispered to Umi's ear. It was the happiest moment for Umi. She never knew that being loved back by someone you love would bring enough happiness to make her tears fall.

_It really brings back memories. _Umi giggled to herself. The class was over already and now she was tidying up her belonging. From her back, Kotori could see Umi giggling.

"What's wrong Umi-chan?" Kotori asked curiously.

Umi turned around to face Kotori. "It's nothing, I'm just remembered some things that happened long ago." She smiled.

Even though it's only happened two months ago, for her it feels like it happened years already. She could finally confess her feelings that she has long keep for herself and now she was dating the person she loves the most. What else could she asked?

"Honoka we don't have practice today right?" Umi turned her sight to Honoka.

"Hmm Eli-chan said that we should rest once in a while. Aaaah I really want to try out our new song though. After all Maki-chan went through all the trouble to make it for us." Honoka pouted.

"It's not good to worn out your body. Eli was right we need to rest once in a while. Beside we will start practice again tomorrow." Umi replied.

"But I'm not worn out at all!" Honoka swinging around her hands in the air.

"Kotori, you have to tell her too." Umi turned to Kotori, asking for her help.

"I think that it's okay as long as Honoka-chan didn't hurt herself." Kotori smiled, looking at her over energetic best friend.

"You spoiled her too much." Umi let out a sigh. She couldn't argue with Kotori.

"See? Kotori-chan said it was okay!" Honoka smiled victoriously. "Speaking of which, Kotori-chan you have work today don't you?" Honoka changed the subject before Umi could scold her again.

"Hmmm, wanna come too Honoka-chan?"

"I'd really love to but unfortunately I can't, I have to watch our store today. Aaah I really want to have a free drinks~" Honoka sulking.

"Ahaha it can't be helped then. How about you Umi-chan?" Kotori shifted her amber eyes to Umi's brown eyes.

"Sure. I will come after archery practice today. It won't take too long" Umi smiled gently at her beloved girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll wait for you." Kotori smiled back.

"It's nice for you guys to be lovey-dovey~" Honoka teased her best friends.

"Ho-Honoka!" Umi's face reddened and Kotori just laughing at the sight in front of her.

Even though Umi was going out with Kotori, there's nothing change between the three of them. Honoka was still the cheerful and sometimes dense Honoka, Kotori still being the nice and caring Kotori, and Umi still being the discipline and strict Umi. Even though Umi loves Kotori much more than Honoka, the brunette still had a special place in Umi's heart. Deep down Umi really grateful to Honoka, because of her she could meet and get to know Kotori. Although she never said it explicitly to Honoka, because she sure that it would make her got too carried away. After a little chat, the three of them separated ways. Umi went to the archery club and Honoka went straight home while Kotori went to the café where she worked.

It's really not that long until the practice for Umi ended. After changed back to her uniform, she rushed to the café because she didn't want to make Kotori waited. She fastened her walked, and soon she could see her destination. In front of the café, Kotori already waited for her, waving her hand. Umi smiled and waved back. Just when she was about to arrived she saw a little girl pursuing a ball to the road, didn't realized that there was oncoming cars heading to her direction. Without a second thought, Umi run to the little girl and pushed her aside. She thought that she could make it save for the both of them but she was wrong. The car was in front of her already, and it was too late for her to avoid it, nor for the driver to brake.

_Is this it? Am I going to die like some scene in that cliché movies? _

After that thought, all she could remember was some people surrounding her and crying Kotori. And then everything went black.

* * *

Umi woke up in a room she didn't recognize. She was lying on a bed. When she looked at her hand, she could see that someone already put an IV in it. She didn't even know why. She tried to remember what happened but it was no use. The harder she tried to remember, the stronger she felt pain in her head. And so she gave up and she let out a sigh. When she turned her head, she could see a grayish-brown haired girl sitting beside her. She was sleeping. And then Umi realized that her other hand was being held by her. She tried to move her hand, but her movement made the girl beside her awake. She yawned and rubbed her eyes and Umi found it cute. When amber eyes met with her own brown, the other girl eyes widened in surprise.

"Umi-chan, you were awake? How are you feeling? Do you need something?" the girl beside her starting to ask her a lot of question. Umi didn't answer her though. Something was bothering her mind. Realized at Umi's uneasiness, the girl paused.

"Umi-chan, is there something wrong?" she asked her.

Umi silenced for a while, looking at the girl beside her. Finally she opened her mouth.

"Pardon me but… who might you be?"

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me again~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize if you see a lot of mistakes I'm still trying to get better :|

Somehow I had a sudden urge to write about KotoUmi and seriously I didn't know why ._. maybe it's because I saw a lot of KTR*Aihara drawing and it was really cute XD but don't worry! I'm not going to abandon my other fic so I hope you guys could enjoy both of it :D

Well then see you next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Pardon me but… who might you be?"

Kotori tilted her head, hoping that Umi was only joking with her or maybe she was still surprised by what happened to her or even it was Kotori who misheard what Umi said.

"Umi-chan…?" Kotori frowned. The girl who still lying on the bed didn't answered her. Kotori looked deeply at Umi's brown eyes. Umi didn't look like she was joking at all and it made Kotori really frightened. There's no way Umi didn't recognize who she was.

"Umi-chan it's me, Kotori! Minami Kotori!" Kotori grabbed Umi's hand.

"Ko...tori?" Umi muttered her name. She looked really confused. It looks like she was trying to remember something really important but it seems that it was only giving her a headache. Finally she gave up. She pulled her hand away from Kotori's hand.

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are."

* * *

Minami Kotori has a secret she never told to anyone. Not to her mother or the other µ's members. She didn't even tell it to her two best friends. Considering what her secret was of course she would never told her best friends, especially Umi because her biggest secret was involved Umi herself. Yes, she was in love with Umi, her childhood friend and her own best friend. She didn't know since when that she start seeing Umi that way. After Umi came to her life somehow she started seeing the world more colorful and beautiful. Was it because she was happy that she found a new friend? Of course it was. But was that the only reason? She didn't think so. When she was alone with Umi, everything around her seems so sparkle beautifully almost hurt to looked at. She never felt something like that before. Not even when she was with Honoka, her very first friend. She then realized that she was seeing Umi in a different way from Honoka. It was not until her first year in senior high school that she finally admitted that she was in love with Umi.

The bluenette has joined the archery club from the first year, and she was really good at it. Whenever Kotori saw her practice she would captivated by the older girl beauty. Unfortunately she was not the only one who thought like that. Because of how good she was, soon Umi's name became well known in the school. She somehow became really popular. Be it with another first year or even within the upperclassmen. She often received some love letter in her locker. In valentine day, she received many chocolate even though not as much as Eli. Kotori who had been watching her from up close for these past few years, somehow felt really anxious. She was afraid that someday Umi would be taken away from her. Of course she didn't want that to happen, but on the other hand she couldn't just confess her feelings just like that. It's not that simple. First was the fact that her love itself was a sin. Even if she did confessed her feelings and Umi accepted it there'll be another problem arose. Because of that she decided that she would bury her feelings deep inside of her heart for the rest of her life. Little by little she built a wall around her heart. Hoping that it would prevent her feelings grew stronger. Even though it was painful for her to deny her own feelings, as long as she could be with Umi she could endure it. Until one day, something that scattered all of her effort happened.

She remembered that it happened two months ago. On the rooftop after school, there was no practice that day because Eli and Nozomi had some other business with the rest of the student council member. Honoka had already gone home because she said that she was needed in her store. As for the first year trio and Nico, they already went home leaving only Umi and Kotori in the clubroom. Umi nervously said that she needed to say something to Kotori and so she brought her there on the rooftops.

"_Kotori, I love you."_ Umi stood right in front of her, clenching both of her hands. Her face was bright red like a tomato. Even her ear tip was red. _"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

A scene that Kotori has imagined a thousand times before but never once she thought that it would happen in reality. But there she was and standing in front of her was the most precious person for her in the whole world, confessing her love for her. Kotori didn't know what to say anymore. With just one confession from Umi the wall she built for years starting to get crumbled. Kotori looked down. She really didn't know what to do. Should she just accept it? Since she loved Umi too, there was no reason for her to reject Umi, right? But then what was the point for her denying her own feelings this whole time? Unlike friendship, being in a relationship was a lot more risky. She has heard that many people ended up hating each other when their relationship didn't work. What if that happened to her and Umi too? If she ended up being separated with Umi, then she preferred to stay being friend with her even though it means that she had to keep lying to herself and Umi. Several minutes had passed and Kotori still couldn't make up her mind. Without lifting her head, she tried to take a peek at the bluenette.

"_I'm sorry you could forget whatever I said before." _The bluenette forced a smile. Little did she know that Kotori could see a small tears forming at the corner of Umi's brown eyes.

_Ah, I'm going to make Umi-chan cry. _She thought to herself.

_I don't want to see her cry._ Seeing her loved one cried because of her was more painful than any other things Kotori had experienced before. Finally she made up her mind. She didn't care anymore about what would happen to them afterwards.

_Umi-chan really isn't being fair. _With that, she let all her wall around her heart crumbled and let all her emotions flow out. She immediately run to the bluenette and embraced her tightly. She whispered in Umi's ear.

"_Silly Umi-chan, of course I love you too." _With that being said, she could feel that a heavy burden was lift up from her mind and her own tears began to flowing down her cheeks. Her love that she always kept hidden inside her heart finally returned.

_I don't care what will people think about us but please let this happiness continue for the rest of our lives._

* * *

It's already been a week since Umi was hospitalized. The doctor said that she was having a temporary memory lost due to the shock received by her brain. Fortunately there were no serious injuries and she could back to her normal activities anytime soon. It's not like her memory will never returned. The doctor said that gradually Umi's memory will return back to her but it will take some time. Within the week when she was hospitalized, everyone from µ's come over to visit her. They were all surprised of course. None of them were remembered by Umi. Honoka was the most surprised one between them. Of course she would. She has been with Umi since they were little kid. They had shared a thousand of memories together but none of them were remembered by Umi. It's really painful for her to face. But she realized that Kotori was the one that hurt the most and so she tried to endure it.

The class has over already for them. Kotori didn't move an inch. She was just staring straight to the seat in front of her. Usually after the class ended the person in front of her would immediately turned around and smiled gently to her, but now it was just an empty seat. Honoka looked at Kotori worriedly. She realized that for these past few days Kotori has gotten thinner. Honoka has tried all she could to make her best friend cheerful again but none of them seems to work. She know that it was Umi that Kotori needed right now, not her.

"Kotori-chan, are you going to the hospital again? Umi-chan will be discharge today right?" Honoka asked the taller girl beside her. They were now walking towards the school gate.

"Hmm, I want to help her pack all of her belongings. Do you want to come too Honoka-chan?" Kotori asked the brunette. Honoka paused for awhile. She sure wanted to come to help, but she still couldn't face the bluenette yet. She didn't know why but she was really afraid to met Umi right now.

"I'm sorry Kotori-chan, today I already have a plan with Yukiho." She lied.

"Is that so? Well it can't be helped then." Kotori smiled. Honoka felt really guilty to both Kotori and Umi but she was absolutely not ready to face Umi today. She was afraid that if she saw Umi now, the image of Umi she knew would completely disappeared. She stopped.

"Honoka-chan?" Kotori stopped too, looking at her best friend. Suddenly Honoka hugged her really tight. "Ho-Honoka-chan? What's wrong?" Kotori asked her, half surprised and half worried.

"I'm sorry Kotori-chan." Honoka buried her face on Kotori's shoulder and started crying. Didn't really understand what happened, Kotori could only stroked Honoka's hair hoping that it would help her to calm down.

After she parted ways with Honoka, Kotori immediately went to the hospital. She arrived in front of Umi's room. She opened the door and she could see that Umi was sitting on the edge of her bed, reading a book. Realizing that Kotori has come, Umi closed her book and shifted her eyes to Kotori's direction.

"Thank you for coming again today, Minami-san." Umi smiled.

_Minami-san_

Hearing her name called that way, Kotori could feel a sharp pain in her chest. She remembered that after Umi woke up she immediately explained who she was and her relationship with Umi. She didn't tell her that they were going out though, because she was afraid that it would make Umi more confused. And now, instead of calling her Kotori, Umi was calling her Minami-san. Even though she already heard it several times before, she still couldn't get used to it. How could she? It's just sound like a stranger calling her even though the one who called her was her own girlfriend. Every time Umi called her that way, she always tried her best to prevent her tears from falling.

"Don't worry about it." Kotori forced a smile. "Umi-chan, are there no more that need to be packed with?" Kotori asked.

"Yes, I have packed everything. My parents will be here in a minutes." Umi stood up to get all her belongings.

"I see… Say Umi-chan, are you going to school tomorrow?" Kotori asked the blunette.

"That's what I'm planned."

"How if we meet in the way to school so that we can go together?" Kotori offered the older girl.

Umi hesitated for a moment but finally she nodded with a smile. "Sure, if that's okay with you."

The next day, Kotori waited for Umi at their usual meeting spot. It was strange for her, because for the first time it was her who waited for Umi. After about five minutes Umi finally showed.

"Good morning Minami-san, I'm sorry did you wait long? I'm kind of lost my way I'm sorry." Umi apologized but Kotori only giggled to herself.

"Wha-what is it?" Umi asked confusedly.

"Umi-chan you said I'm sorry twice." Kotori smiled gently to the blunette, making the latter cheeks blushed. "Well then shall we go?"

The two of them walking side by side accompanied by the morning sun and the wind that blowing gently. Even though it's looked like it was only another ordinary morning that Kotori has been through a countless time before, somehow she couldn't feel like it was ordinary at all today. Beside her, she could see the girl that she loved the most. She was walking with the same body, talking in the same voice, and smiling with the same face. But for Kotori, Sonoda Umi was nowhere to be found.

* * *

**A/N : **Hello~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I apologize if you see any mistakes, and thank you so much for all of your reviews, favs and follows I really appreciated it :D

Well then see you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Umi, here is your room. If you need anything else, just call me." After escorted Umi to her room, Umi's mother left, leaving Umi alone. Umi looked around the room. The room wasn't that big but it was very neat. She could see a several clothes that looked like an idol costume that she saw on TV was hanging on the wall and an arrow in the corner of the room. On the desk, some photos of her and the people that visit her when she was hospitalized was displayed. One of the people who came to visit her when she was hospitalized, a blonde named Ayase Eli told some little stuffs about her. If she remembered correctly she told her that she was a part of a school idol called µ's and a member of the archery club in her school.

_What kind of person Sonoda Umi was? _She was wondering to herself.

Even though her mother said that it was her own room, for her it only felt like she was in a stranger room. It has been a week since she was hospitalized and finally she got discharge today. Her parents told her that she got into an accident which made her memory lost temporary. She still recognized her parents, she knew that she was a high school student, and of course she still remembered how to read and write. But other than that she couldn't remember anything more. She closed her eyes trying to remember something, but it was no use. It only gave her a headache. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She knew that she shouldn't rush things and let her memory return to her naturally but she just couldn't do it. She felt like she was living someone else's life and she was scared by it. She took a deep breath to calm down herself and then she walked closer to the desk, trying to find anything that will help her regained her memory. She opened the dresser. She found a photo album and pulled it out. She opened it page by page and then she noticed something. There was so many photo of her with a grayish-brown haired girl with amber eyes. She took one of the photos and looked at it closer. In the photo, the girl was hugging her from behind with a bright smile on her face. On the other hand, Umi was smiling awkwardly while trying her best to hid her flushed face. She recognized the girl in that photo. It was the girl that she first saw when she was awake. The girl that always visit her every day since she was hospitalized, even today she came to help her packed.

"Minami Kotori…" Umi muttered Kotori's name to herself. Somehow, her name sounds really familiar for her but at the same time, it felt so foreign. From what she knew, Minami Kotori was a childhood friend of her, the same with Kousaka Honoka. But there was something special with Kotori. Whenever she called out her name, she could feel a nostalgic feeling inside her heart.

_What is wrong with me? _Umi lay down on her bed, sighing. When she turned her head aside, she saw a stuffed animal near her pillow. _An alpaca? _

She grabbed it and suddenly a scene flashed in her mind.

"…_I would be compatible with her and… Umm…" _Umi was standing in a place that looked like a game center.

"_Huh? Umi-chan, are you doing a love horoscope?" _Kotori approached her from behind.

"_Eek! N-no! Not at all! That's um… it's just an alpaca, yes that's it! I just wanted to see if I was… compatible with the alpaca. Aha ha ha…"_

" _Umi-chan, do you really like alpacas that much? Let's get matching alpacas then!" _Kotori went to play a crane game, leaving Umi behind.

"_Wai__‒__ Ko-Kotori!" _Umi tried to catch the girl but she was already out of her sight. After several minutes Kotori came back, holding two stuffed alpacas in her hands.

"_Here Umi-chan, this one's for you, and this one's for me. With this we have a matching alpacas~" _Kotori smiled gently to Umi.

And then, the image disappeared. Umi froze on her bed. _What was that? Was that a part of my memory?_

She closed her eyes, hoping that the image would come back to her. Yet again, it only gave her a pain in her head and so she stopped it and opened her eyes. She closed her eyes once again, this time not to remember something.

_I wonder what kind of relationship I had with Minami-san…_

With that thought lingering in her mind, Umi fell asleep.

Morning came, and as promised before she will go to school with Kotori today. Even though Kotori has given her a map to the meeting place, she still had some difficulties to found the right place. She felt like she was wondering in an unknown land. She walked circling the same road twice, until finally she could see Kotori standing on the top of a stairs. She fastened her walked, hoping that she didn't make the grayish-haired girl waited for too long.

"Good morning Minami-san, I'm sorry did you wait long? I'm kind of lost my way I'm sorry." Umi apologized, hoping that Kotori wouldn't be mad at her. Instead, she was giggled to herself, making Umi confused.

"Wha-what is it?"

"Umi-chan you said I'm sorry twice." Kotori smiled gently to her. Seeing Kotori smiled like that, somehow she could feel her cheeks started to reddened.

"Well then shall we go?" Kotori asked her and Umi nodded in respond. The two of them were walking quietly, side by side accompanied by the nice weather. Umi found it rather pleasant and so she smiled to herself.

_I hope we could continue walking like this for awhile._

* * *

In a dark room, seven girls were sitting in circle discussing something serious.

"Don't you think that if she saw us perform, her memories as being an idol will back?" said a raven-haired girl tied in a double twin tail.

"So basically, we just need to sing in front of her?" a girl with brown hair asked in a soft voice.

"I don't think it's going to work. It's not that simple." A girl let out a sigh while twirling her scarlet hair.

"I know! We just have to hit her head with something hard! I'm sure she will regain her memories that way!" a ginger-haired girl shouted.

"That's more stupid than my idea!" the raven-haired girl protested.

"Come on guys, be serious!" said a blonde, looking impatient. Silence fell into the room. They were thinking as hard as possible. Finally a girl opened her mouth and broke the silence.

"I think that the fastest way to make Umi-chan remember is by making her see what she saw before, hear what she heard before, and experience something she has experienced before" A girl with a Kansai dialect spoke up.

"What does that mean nyaa?" a cat-like girl with orange hair tilted her head in confusion.

"To put it simple, we just need to do something that will trigger her memories to come back to her right?" the blonde asked the girl that was sitting beside her.

"Yes that's right~" answered the purple-haired girl.

"That's not so different from what I said earlier!" the raven-haired girl let out another protest but everybody was ignoring her.

"And how is that exactly?" the scarlet-haired girl asked, still twirling her hair.

Another silence fell between them.

"Ah!" the cat-like girl suddenly stood up from her seat. "I have an idea nyaa~" she smiled brightly.

* * *

Umi was sitting on her seat, tidying up her belonging. The class was already over fifteen minutes ago, but she still didn't leave the classroom. She wasn't sure what to do. Since she arrived at the school this morning, a bunch of people gathered around her asking what happened to her, or asking if she was okay. It was really hard for her to moved, not to mention that she was surrounded by people she didn't recognize and it made her feel really uncomfortable. Thanks to Kotori who speak for her behalf, saying that she still hasn't feeling well and that she need a quiet atmosphere to calm herself, finally the people let her go. Remembering what happpened today, she let out a sigh.

"Umi-chan, is there something wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Kotori who has been watching her for awhile noticed Umi's sighing and asked her worriedly.

"I'm fine. Thank you Minami-san." Umi shook her head, and smiled. She then turned her sight at Honoka's seat but the ginger-haired girl was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for Honoka-chan? She already went to the clubroom. She said that she has important thing to do." Kotori answered her, as if she was reading her mind. Umi still didn't move from her seat. It was Kotori who approached her from behind.

"Umi-chan, do you want to give a visit to the clubroom?" Kotori was standing beside her.

Umi hesitated for awhile. Even though she went to the clubroom, there was nothing she could do there. Besides she still needed to rest. Maybe she didn't look like it but sometimes it still hurt to move her feet too much. The other reason was, if she went there she would met with some person who seems to know her better than herself and that thought somehow scared her. Kotori who realized Umi's uneasiness finally spoke again.

"Ah, but you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Feeling guilty, Kotori forced a smile.

Umi noticed Kotori's disappointment. She didn't want to turn down the person who had helped her so much.

"Of course, if that doesn't burden you, Minami-san." She opened her mouth and smiled gently. Hearing what Umi said, Kotori let out a better smile than before. It was bright enough to make Umi blushed when she looked at it. She turned her head to hide her cheeks that started to get reddened. The two of them were now walking to the idol research clubroom and soon they arrived in front of the club door. When Kotori opened the door, Umi could see seven people already inside. She recognizes them. They were the people that visit her when she was hospitalized. A blonde stood up from her seat and walking to her direction.

"Welcome back, Umi." she smiled to the bluenette.

"T-thank you, Ayase-senpai." Umi looked down, hiding her face.

"You don't have to be so formal, you can drop the senpai." She frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ayase-san." Umi said, still refused to look the blonde in the eye. The blonde couldn't help but forced a smile.

"Well then should we do something to celebrate Umi-chan's discharge from the hospital?" Honoka clapped both her hands.

"Rin know!" the orange-haired girl stood up from her seat. She clenched both her fist in front of her chest.

"Let's play the treasure hunter nyaa~"

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me again. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes and I hope that this fic is readable :|

If any of you noticed, the alpaca scene is a reference from School Idol Festival Chapter 9 Story 3 where Honoka, Umi and Kotori went to the arcade XD

**chromate : **I guess you're right, they still haven't told anybody about their relationship yet, even though maybe some of the member already knew about it hehe

Thank you for your reviews and support, I'm sorry I couldn't reply them all, but I do really appreciate it so much!

Well then see you next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Kotori and Umi were sitting in the clubroom. They have to wait for about fifteen minutes before they could start searching around the school, trying to find any guardian to give them clue about where the treasure was. Once in awhile Kotori took a peek at the bluenette who sat beside her. Her brown eyes were glowing. Somehow she looks like she was really fired up with this game they played.

"Umi-chan, don't you need to rest? You could have declined this game you know." Kotori turned her head aside, asking the girl beside her.

"It's impolite to decline when Hoshizora-san has invited me directly. Beside it's a good chance to know more about myself." Umi answered, gazing straight ahead with eyes full of passion.

_She's really like Umi-chan. _Kotori giggled. She recalled how they ended up in this situation.

"_Let's play the treasure hunter nyaa~"_

"_What kind of game is that?" _Hanayo tilted her head in confusion.

"_A game I made myself! The rule is simple, one person is going to be a pirate, and the rest of us will be the guardian who guarding the treasure. The pirate may choose one of us to be her subordinate. The rest of the guardian will hide around the school and when the pirate encounters one of them, she will be given a question. If she answers it correctly, the guardian will give her a piece of paper which will lead her to the exact location of the treasure. And if she's wrong, she'll be punished nyaa~" _Rin explained the rules to everyone in the room cheerfully.

"_And what is the punishment?" _Maki asked and stopped twirling her scarlet hair, seems interested.

"_Rin will let every guardian think about it themselves~"_

"_Sounds fun!" _Honoka shouted.

"_In other word, the pirates have to answer correctly the question given by all the guardians and only after that she will find the location of the treasure right?" _Nico asked and Rin nodded in response.

"_I never knew that Rin could have an amusing idea." _Nico whispered to Maki.

"_She is Rin after all, she's unpredictable sometimes just like Honoka." _Maki answered looking at her said friend and smiled.

"_Well, since we celebrate Umi's discharge, Umi should be the pirates then! You're alright with this right?" _Eli looked at the bluenette.

Umi paused for awhile. She looked unsure. Just when Kotori was about to protest for Umi, the bluenette smiled and then she opened her mouth. _"I will accept your challange!" _Umi answered enthusiastically.

"_Now, choose the person who will accompany you, you should choose carefully~" _Nozomi said playfully.

"_I choose Minami-san." _Without hesitating, Umi answered immediately while looking at the girl beside her. She's too fired to realize that there's a faint blush on Kotori's cheeks.

"_I have a question, is there a time limit?" _Umi shifted her eyes back to Rin.

"_Obviously you have to find the treasure before the school is closed nya!" _Rin answered.

"_Around two hours eh…" _Umi muttered to herself.

"_Since everyone already understands the rules, let the game begin!" _Eli said, followed by excited shout from the other members.

And that's concluded how they were end up in this situation. Not like before, the clubroom is really quite now since the other members has left already to hide, leaving the two of them alone. It's not that Kotori disliked it. In fact she's enjoying the time she spent with the bluenette alone. Even though they were just sitting and do nothing and she could feel the awkward silence between them starting to get to her nerve. Not that the Umi she remembered would do anything anyway. As long as she remembered, they never did anything further than a kiss on the forehead or the cheeks. She remembered the first time Umi kissed her. In her room, Kotori was working on a costume for their next PV and Umi helped her. Since it was already late, Kotori insisted that Umi should sleep over at her house that night, and of course Umi couldn't refuse it. After they finished, they sat by the bed and chatted for awhile. Even though they were only chatting, it's a precious time for the both of them. After all that works before, soon Kotori felt tired. She yawned and leaned her head to Umi's shoulder, making the older girl blushed. Fortunately for Umi, Kotori didn't realize it. Kotori closed her eyes, letting the sleepiness took away her consciousness. Before she completely fell asleep, suddenly she could feel a soft and warm sensation on her forehead. When she opened her head, she could see that Umi was leaning closer to her and kissed her forehead.

"_I love you, Kotori." _Umi who hasn't realized that Kotori was awake, stroked Kotori's hair gently.

"_I love you too, Umi-chan." _Kotori responded, making the older girl startled and immediately back off with blushing face.

"_Ko-Kotori, you were a-awake?!" _Umi said surprised, her whole face is red like a boiled lobster.

"_Hmmm! You know Umi-chan, you should do it when I was awake~" _Kotori said, teasing her girlfriend.

"_No-not in a million t-time!" _Umi pause for awhile and then she started speaking again. _"I just d-did something in-indecent…" _Umi covered her face with her hands, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"_Umi-chan you are so cute!" _Kotori couldn't help but embrace her beloved girlfriend tightly.

Remembering that, Kotori smiled to herself. Fifteen minutes has passed and now they already started walking around the school. While they were walking, another fifteen minutes passed but they haven't encountered any guardian yet. Soon they realized that walking aimlessly like this won't get them anywhere. The school was a big place to hide. Therefore there were only the two of them. Even if they split up, Umi was the only one who has the rights to answer the question given by the guardian so it won't help that much. Kotori looked at the older girl beside her. Umi was frowning. Even though she didn't say it, her face was saying something like 'this is harder than I thought.' Kotori wanted to help the bluenette. She thought of any possible place that may be used as a hide out by the other members. Suddenly an idea popped to her mind.

"Umi-chan, why don't we start searching from outside first?" Kotori offered to the bluenette.

"Do you have some place in mind, Minami-san?" Umi stopped, looking at Kotori.

"Well you could say I have~" Kotori smiled playfully.

* * *

In other parts of the school two people were sitting side by side, trying their best to hide their presence.

"Kayo-chin, why did we hide in this place?" Rin asked the brunette beside her, still didn't understand why she choose that place.

"Because this is the safest place to hide, beside those guys will protect us perfectly so Umi-chan will be having a hard time to find us." Hanayo answered as quiet as she could to Rin. Faintly, they could hear something like chewing sound.

"By the way Rin-chan, how can you come up with the idea for this game?" Hanayo asked her childhood friend.

"You see Kayo-chin, yesterday Rin read a comic about pirates, and then Rin thought why don't we played something like treasure hunter game, I'm sure it will be fun! And that's how Rin came up with this idea nya~" Rin explained proudly.

"Eh? So this has nothing to do with bringing back Umi-chan's memories?" Hanayo looked surprised and the latter just smiled innocently. After several minutes, they could hear some footsteps walking toward their direction. They both immediately covered their mouth with their hands, trying not to let out a sound. They tried to take a peek and saw that it was Kotori and Umi.

"How can they're here already?!" Hanayo let go of her hands that covering her mouth, whispering to Rin in panic.

"I don't know! Maybe Umi-chan is an esper now!" Rin whispered back.

"Haaa~ it's been a long time since the last time I came here~" Kotori said while walking to the one of the alpacas.

"Minami-san… is there a particular reason why we come here?" Umi asked the younger girl confusedly.

"Because they're cute~" Kotori looked at the alpaca closely and starting to enter her dreaming state.

"They're… cute? Mi-Minami-san, I don't think it's a good idea to get that close to them, you'll get bitten!" Umi stepped back.

"It's okay Umi-chan." Suddenly the alpaca with white fur in front of Kotori licked her face, making her surprised and taken aback.

"Wh-what should I do? I-I'll take my bow and―" before Umi could finished, the other alpaca with brown fur let out a loud noise, indicate that the alpaca was angry.

"You shouldn't do that!" A voice could be heard from inside the alpaca's enclosure.

"Hanayo-chan? Rin-chan?" Kotori looked at her juniors. Hanayo and Rin stood up trying to calm down the alpacas.

"There, there…" Hanayo stroked the alpacas carefully.

"Umi-chan it's wrong to shot this alpacas!" Rin said to Umi.

"I-I just―" suddenly Umi froze, making the others confused.

"Umi-chan, is there something wrong?" Kotori was the first one to ask.

"Isn't something similar like this… happened before?" Umi put her hand on her forehead, looks like she remembered something. But then her head starting to hurt and she wince in pain.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori immediately ran to the bluenette to help her. "Umi-chan, are you okay? If you're not feeling well, let's stop this game and go home, okay?" Kotori said to the bluenette worriedly.

"I'm okay Minami-san. Let's continue this." Umi shook her head and smiled, asking Kotori to keep playing. Kotori couldn't do anything and so she nodded in return. If Umi was this determined to clear this game then all she could do was accompany her until the end. After the alpacas calmed down, Hanayo and Rin get out and they walked to Kotori and Umi's direction.

"Since you already found us, we'll give you the question." Hanayo said.

"May I ask a question first?" Umi interrupted. "Why are Hoshizora-san and Koizumi-san together? Aren't you supposed to hide by yourself?"

"Rin was afraid to hide by herself, so she followed Kayo-chin nya! Ehehe~" Rin smiled with a little hint of embarrassment on her face. Umi couldn't help but smiled herself.

"Here is the question, what did the ocean say to the beach?" Rin asked the bluenette. Umi paused for a while. She tilted her head thinking. Kotori did the same. After several minutes, Umi smirked to herself, like she was already found the answer.

"The answer is nothing. The ocean never said anything to the beach, it only waved." Umi smiled.

"Aaaaaaah how could Umi-chan answer it so easily like that? It takes a whole day for Rin to figure it out!" Rin fell to her knees meanwhile Hanayo couldn't say nothing more and all she could do was clapping her hands and helped Rin to get up.

"Umi-chan you're amazing!" Kotori said to the bluenette and the latter only smiled victoriously.

"As promised, here is your reward." Hanayo handed them a piece of paper. Umi took it and she read it.

"The place where… Only that?" She seems disappointed.

"We're not even closed to the location." Kotori frowned.

"Hehe you have to search for another guardian to find out nya~" Rin said, regained her cheerfulness.

Umi clenched both her fists, already pumped again. "Let's go Minami-san!" she said to Kotori and the latter nodded in returned.

"Well then see you later, Rin-chan, Hanayo-chan~" Umi and Kotori started walking again.

"Good luck Umi-chan, Kotori-chan." Rin and Hanayo said in unison, waving their hands to the silhouette that starting to faded.

* * *

"Maki-chan, why are we here? Why don't we find a better place to hide?" Nico asked the junior who sat in front of her.

"Because it's troublesome." The younger girl replied while twirling her scarlet hair.

"Maki-chan, you didn't put so much thought into this." Nico pouted.

"Of course I did! It's just that maybe by coming here Umi will remember one thing or two, because she used to come here a lot to practice." Maki let out a sigh.

"If that's what you think it's okay then. But Leave the question to me!" Nico walked closer to Maki and patted her in the head.

"F-fine…" Maki turned her head, hiding her blushing face.

Umi and Kotori were now entering the school building again. Kotori has suggested that they should check the music room, because Maki would probably be there. Umi looked at the clock. They have spent an half an hour alredy. She quickened her pace, followed by Kotori. After they arrived in front of the music room, Umi opened the door only to see Nico and Maki was facing each other with their faces really close.

"Yazawa-san and Nishikino-san… what are the two of you doing in the same place? Aren't you supposed to hide by yourself?" Umi repeated the question she asked for Rin and Hanayo. Both Nico and Maki surprised and they started acting awkwardly.

"W-well you could s-say that we decided to f-form an alliance! Aha ha ha…" Nico stuttered while Maki just turned her head aside hiding her embarrassment. Umi just tilted her head in confusion. Fortunate for them that Umi was oblivious to whatever they're going to do. Umi walked in to the music room followed by Kotori behind her.

"Alright then it's time for the question, are you ready?" Nico said to the bluenette and she nodded in responses.

"What has many keys but can't open any doors?" Nico asked. Once again, both Umi and Kotori tilted their head, trying to find the answer. Five minutes has passed and they still couldn't answer it. Umi looked around for a change of situation when suddenly she saw something and smiled.

"Oh, it seems that you already know the answer?" Nico who noticed Umi's smile raised her eyebrow.

"The answer is that." Umi pointed her finger to the thing behind Maki. Maki and Nico both turned around and then they looked at each other.

"You're right, the answer is piano." Maki said giving her a piece of paper that will lead her to the location of the treasure. "I told you that it was too easy." Maki shifted her eyes to the raven-haired girl and let out a sigh.

"Well thanks to you I couldn't think of anything else!" Nico protested.

"What does that even mean?!" Maki shouted in return.

"Since you are the only one here before, I couldn't think anything else but something that related to you!" Nico answered without thinking, making the younger girl blushed.

"S-stupid! We're talking about Umi here n-not me…" Maki shifted her gaze. Realized what she said earlier, Nico's face started to reddened as well.

Watching Maki and Nico in front of her, Umi leaned closer to Kotori and whispered. "Do the two of them always like this?"

"You could say that." Kotori smiled. "Umi-chan, what does the paper say?" Kotori asked the bluenette.

"The goddess… The place where the goddess?" Umi tried to figure it out but she still couldn't find the place that fit that description. "We need more clue." She said.

"Who's the members you haven't found yet?" finally Maki regain her composure and asked Umi and Kotori.

"We haven't found Honoka-chan, Eli-chan, and Nozomi-chan." Kotori said while counting the other members who remained.

"You better hurry. You only have one hour left." Nico said looking at the pair. Umi nodded.

"See you later~" Kotori and Umi walked to the door and left the two of them alone.

Nico then walked closer to her junior. "Shall we continue where we left out?" Nico said teasingly.

"S-stupid…" Maki answered.

* * *

In another room, Eli and Nozomi sat side by side, discussing something.

"Do you think that this game will help Umi remember something?" The blonde asked the girl beside her.

"I don't know…" Nozomi looked down. "Elichi, if you forgot something what would you think that will be the trigger to make you remember again?"

"I think… It's something related to…love?" Eli answered, looking unsure.

"Oh my, the cool and cute Elichika have grown up already, somehow I'm feeling lonely~" Nozomi teased the younger girl only to be amused by her reaction.

"Geez No-Nozomi!" Eli turned her reddened face, her hand on her chin.

"Ahaha my Elichi is so cute~" Nozomi keep teasing the blonde for awhile.

Umi and Kotori were walking around the school. "Only three more left right?" Umi asked Kotori who walked beside her.

"Hmmmm." Kotori nodded. She paused for awhile and then started speaking again."Umi-chan, I think I have an idea where to find Eli-chan and Nozomi-chan." Kotori smiled brightly.

After they left the music room, they wandered for a while before finally they head straight to the student council room. Kotori was sure that Nozomi or Eli would be there. Since Rin was together with Hanayo and Nico was together with Maki, somehow she had a hunch that Nozomi will be together with Eli. When they arrived at the student council room she was right. She could saw Nozomi and Eli sitting.

"Ah hello there Umi-chan, Kotori-chan! We have been waiting for you~" Nozomi said cheerfully. Umi didn't bother to ask why they were together anymore, so she just said straight to the point.

"We have found you, so what is the question?"

"Umi really is fired up." Eli giggled. "Okay, here is the question. What is the thing that the ocean likes the most?" Eli asked while smiling, confident that her question will be hard to answer. She was right. It's already been fifteen minutes but Umi still couldn't answer her.

"It's a hard one…" she muttered to herself, eyebrows frowning. After about twenty minutes, finally Umi decided to try her luck.

"The answer is sun." Umi said, looking at Eli and Nozomi.

"Wroooong~" Nozomi said teasingly. "The correct answer is a bird." Nozomi smiled mischievously at Kotori.

Realized the meaning of the question, Kotori's face started blushing furiously. Nozomi and Eli giggled, amused by Kotori's reaction. Meanwhile Umi was confused, didn't really understand what happened.

"Since you failed to answer the question, you have to be punished." Eli said to the bluenette. Umi gulped, afraid of the punishment that about to come.

"The punishment is, you have to kiss Kotori-chan~" Nozomi smiled slyly.

"Eeeeh?!" Both Umi and Kotori surprised.

"Toujou-san, there's no way I do something like that to Minami-san! Not to mention in front of other people!" Umi protested with all of her might.

"It's your own fault that you didn't answer our question correctly~" Nozomi said teasingly.

"B-but!"

"No more buts― now you should hurry up Umi, the time is tight." Eli said while trying to hide her smile. Kotori looked at Umi. The older girl faces already bright red like a tomato and she could feel hers too. Umi walked closer to Kotori

"I'm sorry, Minami-san…." She leaned forward and closed her eyes.

Kotori could feel that her heart beating really fast, almost like it was going to burst. She never imagined that her first kiss will come like this. She closed her eyes too, waiting for the contact from Umi's lip to touch hers. But then all she received was a quick peck from Umi on the cheek.

"There, I've done it." Said Umi, her face was still red.

"Eeeeh, why didn't you kiss Kotori-chan on the lips?" Nozomi seems disappointed.

"You never said that I have to kiss her on the lips." Umi answered. Kotori didn't say anything. She was too surprised to react to their conversation.

"As I expected from Umi." Eli giggled. "Here, this is your reward for doing your punishment." Eli gave her a piece of paper.

"Dances and sing...? The place where the goddess dances and sing?" Umi paused for awhile, thinking. Suddenly one place comes to her mind and then she smiled. "Looks like I know where the treasure is."

"But you have to remember, there's a final guardian who guard the treasure." Eli reminded them.

"You better hurry, your time is almost up~" Nozomi said playfully.

"Let's go, Kotori!" Kotori who hasn't moved for awhile finally come back to her sense when Umi holds her hands and drag her out of the room, leaving Eli and Nozomi behind.

_Didn't she just call me Kotori? _Kotori looked at the bluenette who still running while holding her hands. Seems like she didn't realized what she said earlier and what she do right now. Umi was holding Kotori's. Kotori smiled to herself.

_Umi-chan is really Umi-chan after all._

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me again~ thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for any mistakes and typos. And we have another alpacas scene, it's another reference from season 1 episode 4. And if any of you confused by NozoEli's question, Umi means the ocean while Kotori means the bird :D

**Rena Bodewig : **Because Umi-chan is still Umi-chan after all haha :p I've add some hints in this chapter although I'm not sure if it was clear enough ._.

Since I'm having exam starting next week, I think that the next update will be late for a week or two, I'm apologize for that

Well then, see you next update~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

Umi ran as fast as she could while dragging Kotori along the school corridor. After obtained almost all the clues for the treasure location, she somehow knew where the treasure would be. _The place where the goddess dances and sing. _She recalled the clue to herself. Even though she still hasn't found Honoka yet, she was sure that Honoka was hiding in the same place as the treasure to guard it, because Honoka was the last pirate she has to defeat so it convinced her more.

"Umi-chan, we shouldn't run in the corridor!" Kotori who was being dragged by Umi said while trying her best to match up with the older girl's pace. Hearing Kotori's voice, Umi immediately stopped and looked back to her.

"I'm sorry, I'm just too fired up." Umi said feeling guilty.

"It's okay, we still have some time left don't rush and got yourself injured okay? Just think calmly and everything will be alright, I'm here with you." Kotori replied with a smile. Umi agreed. Even she herself could feel that her body starting to get heavier and fatigue almost took over all of her body, after all she just discharged from the hospital yesterday so she shouldn't push her body too hard. Of course she didn't want to give up until she found the treasure, so she realized that wasting her energy away like that will only worsen the situation and it would be best for her to follow Kotori's words.

"You're right, thank you Minami-san." Umi nodded and smiled back at Kotori. Even though Kotori didn't show it, Umi could see a little hint of sadness from her face. _Did I say something wrong? _She thought to herself. Umi looked at the grayish-brown haired girl, wondered if she has said something that hurt her. _Did she mad because I kissed her back then? _She remembered what she did before. Because she didn't have any recollection of her past memories, for her it was the first time she kissed someone. Not to mention she did it in front of other people. _It's not like I have another choice anyway, I'm sure that Minami-san will understand that. I have to apologize to her later. _She said to herself.

"What's wrong Umi-chan?" Kotori asked the bluenette, realized that she was being stared at.

"Hmmm, it's nothing." Umi shook her head in responses. When she looked down, she took a glimpse at Kotori's hand and then she just realized that she was holding Kotori's hand since they left the student council room. She immediately let it go and suddenly starting to act awkwardly.

"W-well then l-let's go Minami-san! The t-treasure is calling for u-us! Ahaha…" she turned around and started to walk again, trying her best so that Kotori wouldn't notice her blushing face. Kotori on the other hand didn't question any of Umi's reaction she just nodded and quietly followed her behind. Umi took the stairs up. She tried to take a peek at Kotori behind her. The younger girl still followed her, her face was full with confusion and Umi still could see a little sadness from her face even though Kotori tried to hide it. _Did Minami-san really hate me kissed her that much? _Umi looked down herself, thinking what she should say to the younger girl. Without they realized, they already stood in front of the door heading to the rooftop. When Umi opened the door, suddenly another scene flashed on her mind.

It was quite a pleasant afternoon just like today. The sky has begun to turn yellowish orange, indicating that the sun is about to go down. She saw Kotori and herself were alone in the clubroom. She said something to Kotori. Her own face looked really nervous. The next thing she saw was that she started walking to the rooftop, with Kotori followed her behind. She tried to take a peek at Kotori behind her and she could see that Kotori's face was full of confusion. She herself looked like she was thinking about something, almost exactly the same situation as she was in right now. The image blurred and then disappeared.

_What was that? Déjà vu?_

Umi suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head. She started losing her balance and now she was kneeling on the floor. Her vision began to blur. For a moment she could see that Honoka was in the rooftop already and she was running in panic toward her direction. She heard Kotori was shouting her name from behind. She tried to get back up but it was no use. The pain in her head was too much for her to bear. And then everything went black.

* * *

When she woke up, she realized that she was already in her bedroom. She putted her hand on her head. Even though she didn't feel the pain anymore, it's still a little hard for her to get up. She reached for her phone near her pillow. There were about four unread messages from Kotori. All of it was asking about her condition and hoping to hear from her when she gets better. From the messages Umi could tell how worried Kotori was and somehow it made her feel warm inside. Umi looked at the clock. It was already 11 pm.

_Shoud I replied it? But, at this hour maybe she already fell asleep. _Umi let out a sigh. She was about to put her phone back when another text coming.

_**Minami Kotori**_

_**Subject : **__How are you feeling?_

_Umi-chan, do you still asleep? How are you feeling? I hope you will text me when get better._

Just when Umi began typing to replied Kotori's text, her phone ringing. She immediately answered it without looking at who the caller was.

"Hello, Minami-san? I'm sorry I didn't mean to not reply to your texts, it's just that I'm just awake I'm really sorry…" Umi was trying to explain her situation to Kotori and then she remembered what happen in the student council room.

_That's right, I have to apologize_

Without giving time to the other party to speak, Umi opened her mouth again. "Minami-san, about what happened today in the student council room, I'm sorry…"

"What happened in the student council room?" A voice Umi recognize that didn't belong to Kotori finally spoke.

"Ko-Kousaka-san?!" Umi shouted feeling embarrassed.

"Geez, Umi-chan don't act so distant like that, just call me Honoka!" Even though Umi couldn't see her right now, somehow she can imagined Honoka saying that while pouting.

"But…"

"No buts! Just call me Honoka like you used to okay? By the way Umi-chan, what happened between you and Kotori-chan in the student council room? Tell me, tell me~" Honoka said curiously.

"I-it's nothing. It's just that I did something Minami-san didn't like…" Umi said, remembering what she did.

"Then you just have to apologize to her! I'll accompany you if you want. By the way Umi-chan, how are you feeling?"

"Thank you Ho-Honoka. Better I guess. I'm sorry I ruined the game…"

"It's okay Umi-chan it's our fault as well because we forced you to play when you haven't fully recovered yet." Silence fell between them. Suddenly Honoka shouted on the other line. "Ah yes! Since you've found me on the rooftop today, should I give you your question right now?"

"Eh?!" Umi surprised, didn't really think that Honoka still wanted to continue the game.

"All right then here is the question : Umi-chan, what am I to you?"

Umi frowned. This question is definitely different from other questions given to her. Kousaka Honoka. As long as she knew, Honoka was another childhood friends of her just like the same with Kotori. How she met her and get to know her, she vaguely remembered that thing. She closed her eyes tried to remember anything that will help her answered Honoka's question. And then the same thing happened again. A scene flashed on her mind. She could see herself but much smaller than she was right now, was hiding behind a tree watching a bunch of kids playing in a park. From what it looks like, she wanted to join their game but was too shy to suddenly come out and played with them. Realizing Umi's presence a girl with ginger hair tailed in a side ponytail wearing soft pink shirt with white skirt stopped and looked at her. She approached Umi who was now completely hiding herself behind the tree.

"_Ah, found you!" _When their eyes met Umi was about to cry but that girl on the other hand jus grin widely from ear to ear. _"Let's play together!"_

And then the image disappeared.

_Hono…ka? What was that exactly? Is that scene was my memories? If it so, then what I saw before with Minami-san wasn't a déjà vu…_

Umi took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. Her head hurt a little but she ignored it and then she opened her mouth. "Honoka was the very first person that offered her hands to me."

"Umi-chan, you remembered?!" On the other line Honoka suddenly shouted in surprised, startled Umi a little.

"A little bit I guess, I remembered about how you and I met."

"Thank goodness." Umi could hear Honoka's relief sigh and somehow it made her smile.

"Well then, was that the correct answer or not?" Umi asked curiously.

"To tell you the truth, I really didn't know the correct answer for that question either ehehe~"

"Somehow I just knew that, it's so like you, Honoka." Umi let out a sigh. She could hear some sniffs from Honoka. "Honoka?"

"I'm alright Umi-chan, I'm just so happy that you remembered me." Hearing Honoka saying that, Umi smiled. "Since it's already this late and I want to let you rest more, see you tomorrow then? Ah of course I'll give the treasure tomorrow too! Good night Umi-chan~" with that Honoka hung up the call. Umi smiled at her childhood friend behavior. She put her phone and closed her eyes back, hoping that the rest of her memories will come back to her.

_I'm sure I'll remember everything again soon..._

* * *

"Looks like Rin-chan's plan worked! Umi-chan's memories seem like coming back to her!" Honoka shouted in excitement. As usual the seven members of µ's gathered in the club room after school, discussing about how to help Umi regain her memories.

"Is that so? Rin is happy that she was able to help nya~" Rin smiled cheerfully.

"Good job Rin-chan!" Hanayo praised her childhood friend while patting her head, making the cat-like girl blushed.

"Now, what should we do next?" Nico asked.

"Looks like we have to do 'that' now." Nozomi looked at Eli and the blonde immediately nodded.

"Maki!" Eli turned around to face Maki. She looked at her with serious expression, making the red-head feel awkward.

"Haaa… I get it. I will ask my parents." Maki let out a sigh.

* * *

"So it turns out that the treasure was actually a Manjuu from Honoka-chan's shop?" Kotori and Umi walked in the corridor heading to the clubroom.

"After all that trouble we've been through." Umi nodded and let out a sigh, meanwhile Kotori only giggled watching the bluenette sulking. "It was delicious though." Looking at the younger girl smiling at her, Umi smiled herself.

"Speaking of which how are you feeling Umi-chan?" Kotori asked the bluenette.

"Better since I have a plenty of rest last night." Umi replied. "By the way Minami-san, I'm sorry I didn't reply to your texts…" Umi looked down feeling guilty.

"It's alright Umi-chan you must be really tired right?" Kotori smiled trying to reassuring the older girl.

"Ah!" Kotori suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" Umi stopped too looking at her with confusion.

"I left my notebook in the class!" Kotori opened her bag and searching for her notebook that wasn't there. "I'm gonna go get it first, Umi-chan you can go ahead!" Kotori then walked away leaving Umi behind.

When Kotori opened the door there was nobody left in the class. She immediately went to her desk, and search for her notebook under her desk. After she found it, she put it in her bag. Just when she was about to leave the room, she saw that Honoka left her notebook too on her table.

"Really just like Honoka-chan would do." Kotori giggled to herself and walked to Honoka's desk. She grab Honoka's notebook and opened it.

"Did Honoka-chan ever take a note at all?" She opened it page by page and after several pages she read she then realized something. By the contents inside of it she was pretty sure that it wasn't a notebook Honoka use to take a note for the lesson. Kotori froze up.

"It… can't be…"

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any other mistakes and I'm really sorry for the late update! Even after the exams over, I still have a plenty of assignments to work on :(

I'll try to update faster next time. Well then see you next chapters~


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Kotori-chan, hey Kotori-chan!"

Kotori who has been spacing out for awhile didn't react when Honoka called for her. The class already over and now they were alone in the classroom.

"Kotori-chan, are you listening?" Honoka get out from her seat and walking toward Kotori.

"I-I'm sorry, what is it Honoka-chan?" Kotori finally got back to her sense when she heard Honoka's footsteps nearing her seat.

"You've been spacing out a lot today, are you okay?" Honoka asked her best friend worriedly.

"I'm okay Honoka-chan." Kotori forced a smile tried to reassuring the older girl. "Speaking of which, where is Umi-chan?" Kotori looked around the room to found the bluenette but she was nowhere to be seen though she could still see Umi's belonging on her desk.

"I don't know but she said to wait for her." Honoka replied while walking back to her seat.

Kotori then remembered that she found Honoka's note book yesterday, but judging by its content she was really sure that it wasn't a note book but a diary.

_I have to ask her about it._

"Honoka-chan, you see…" Kotori started fidgeting on her seat.

"Hmm what is it Kotori-chan?" Honoka tilted her head and facing Kotori.

"Umm you see, yesterday I…" Kotori said awkwardly didn't really know where to start.

"Sorry to make you wait." Kotori's words was cut off by Umi who appeared from the door and now walking towards their direction.

Honoka immediately diverted her attention to the bluenette.

"Ah Umi-chan! Hmmm not at all~" Honoka replied with a wide smile. "By the way Kotori-chan, what did you want to say before?" Honoka shifted her eyes back to Kotori.

"I-I'll tell you next time hehe." Kotori forced a smiled, even though Umi could see the uneasiness on her face.

"Well then let's go to the clubroom!" Honoka grab her bag and started walking outside energetically while humming to herself.

"Honoka sure is in high spirit today isn't she?" Umi said to Kotori but got no responses at all. When she looked at the younger girl she could see that something was wrong with Kotori. After tidying all her belonging Umi and Kotori got up from their seat and before they left the room Umi turned to Kotori and opened her mouth.

"Minami-san, is there something bothering you?" Umi asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Umi-chan really." Kotori shook her head and forced another smile pretending to be her usual self but somehow she just couldn't escape Umi's eyes.

Umi silence for awhile and then she started to speak again. "If you mad about the kiss, I'm really sorry about that." Umi looked down with apologetic face.

"K-kiss?!" Kotori's voiced suddenly rose.

"The one that I did when Toujou-san punished me, I'm really sorry for that Minami-san. It's natural for you to be mad at me. After all being kissed by a stranger is…" before Umi could finished what she was going to say, Kotori putted her finger in front of Umi's lip.

"You are not a stranger at all Umi-chan. You're still you no matter what happened. Beside how could I mad when I was kissed by someone I lo-" realized what she was going to say, Kotori immediately covered her mouth with her hand. Umi on the other hand just tilted her head in confusion.

"It's nothing Umi-chan it's nothing ahaha~ now let's go the others must be waiting for us." Kotori turned around and started walking towards the door awkwardly.

Even though Umi didn't really understand what happened but she's glad that she was able to see Kotori smiled again.

After arrived in the clubroom they could see that the rest of the member already there.

"Let's do a training camp!" Honoka jumped from her seat and shouted in excitement.

"Why the sudden?" Kotori tilted her head in confusion.

"W-we need a change of situation sometimes." Hanayo replied to Kotori in Honoka's place.

"That's right nya! Beside Maki-chan said that she'll let us borrow her family's vacation house again nya~" Rin said while happily hugging the red-head and rubbed her cheek to hers.

"S-stop it Rin…" Maki blushed and tried to break Rin's hug but it was no use since the cat-like girl was more powerful than her but Rin immediately broke their contact when she felt that Nico was giving her a death glare.

"How is it Umi-chan, are you okay with this?" Nozomi asked the bluenette worried about her condition.

"It's okay for me." Umi smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, it's decided. We'll go this Saturday." Eli said to all the other girls and as usual got an excited 'yes' for the responses.

When Saturday came all of the girls already prepared and brought their belonging and meet up in the station at ten o'clock. They departed using a train to Maki's vacation house near the beach, the one that they used when they first held their training camp. After for about two hours they arrived at the destination.

"Whoaaa…" they stood in awe in front of the vacation house.

"Didn't you guys already saw it before?" Maki let out a sigh while twirled her hair.

"We do but I still think that it's kinda amazing to own a vacation house like this." Honoka replied.

"As expected from a rich people nya~" Rin smirked at the red-head.

"A-anyway just hurry up and get inside." Maki walked towards the house trying to hide her embarrassment and all the girls except Umi followed her while giggled at Maki's cute reaction.

Kotori who realized that Umi was still didn't move from her place stopped and turned back to looked at the bluenette.

"What's wrong Umi-chan?" Kotori asked the older girl.

"Hmmm it's nothing. It's just that I feel really nostalgic when seeing this place." Umi smiled looking at the vacation house and then turned her head to look at the beach. Looking the older girl smiled somehow makes Kotori let out a smiled too. She walked closer to the blunette and now they were standing side by side looking at the beach in front of them. Not long after that they could hear Honoka's voice calling out for them from inside.

"Should we go inside now Minami-san?" Umi offered her hand and smiled to the younger girl.

Looking at Umi's hand Kotori's eyes opened widely. She hesitated for awhile but finally reached for it with her hand and nodded.

* * *

"And now what should we play first?" Honoka said in excitement already changed her clothes to her bikini.

"But we only just got here." Hanayo said still feeling a little exhausted after the trip.

"Eeeeh? But the beach is calling for us nya." Rin replied. Just the same with Honoka she's already wore her bikini.

"Rin, Honoka we're not here to play!" Nico reminded her friends.

"You said that but you already changed your clothes yourself, Nico-chan." Maki said to the petite girl while twirling her hair.

"W-we're practicing near the beach after all!" Nico replied trying to defend herself.

"Alright then, let's play for awhile." Eli said to all of the girls.

"You're okay with that Ayase-san?" Umi asked the blonde.

"It's okay Umi beside you still haven't memorized all the dance steps and our song lyrics right?" Eli replied the bluenette with a smile.

"I'm sorry…" Umi looked down feeling guilty that she dragged the others down.

"It's okay Umi-chan~ Take it slowly okay?" Nozomi patted Umi's shoulder trying to cheer up the blunette and got a nod from her.

And so, all the girls were playing in the beach for the day. Almost the same as before they played in the water, playing beach volleyball and watermelon splitting. They played a lot and laugh a lot too. It was fun. But even if it was, Kotori still couldn't enjoy it to her fullest. Something was still bothering her mind. While the other girls have fun in the beach she just sit on the bench on the seaside lost in her own thought. She really wanted to asked Honoka about what she found yesterday but she was never get the timing right. Kotori let out a sigh didn't realize that Umi was looking at her from afar. Umi walked to the grayish-brown haired girl direction and now sat beside her. Kotori who finally noticed Umi's present turned around to face her.

"Are you okay Umi-chan?" Kotori asked the bluenette.

"I'm okay. I'm just feeling a little bit exhausted that's all. How about you Minami-san? You don't look really well." Umi asked the younger girl worriedly. Silence fell between them for awhile when finally Kotori opened her mouth.

"I'm okay Umi-chan really, you don't have to worry so much." Kotori forced a smile even though she knew that Umi wouldn't fall for that. Umi knew that something was wrong but she decide to let it go since she didn't want to force Kotori to tell her.

In the night all the girls held a barbeque party, playing with fireworks and intended to do a test of courage but Eli insisted that they have played a lot already and they need to rest so that they could practicing tomorrow. After taking a bath they laid out the futon and prepared to sleep. Just when they were about to sleep Umi suddenly said something.

"I remembered!" Umi shouted, making the others startled.

"Really, Umi-chan?!" Rin, Honoka, and Hanayo said in sync.

"Yes. But not that much, I just remembered that we have come here before and Eli said that we shouldn't use the term of senior and junior anymore." Umi nodded and smiled.

"Umi!" Eli called for the bluenette in excitement.

"W-what is it?" Umi replied didn't really know what's wrong with the blonde.

"Just now you called me Eli!" Eli said. Her eyes were teary, she was in the verge of tears.

"Isn't that's what I've always called you?" Umi smiled at the blonde.

Eli couldn't help but let her tears falling.

"My, Elicchi is really a crybaby." Nozomi teased the younger girl.

"Even though you're crying yourself Nozomi!" Eli replied.

It's not just Eli and Nozomi, everyone was crying of happiness even Umi herself.

"Well then let's get plenty of sleep so we can start practicing tomorrow." The blonde said while wiping the tears that still left in her eyes.

"No pillow fight okay?" Umi said and the others laugh in return.

* * *

Umi woke up in the middle of the night because the urge to go to the bathroom. She looked around and then she realized that Kotori was nowhere to be found. After going to the bathroom, she searched for the younger girl. She searched inside the vacation house as quietly as she could because she didn't want to make the other girls awake. After several minutes searching, she still couldn't find Kotori.

_Where could she be? _Umi frowned.

She then decided to go and look for her outside. When she walked to the beach, she finally found Kotori sat on the seaside while looking at the dark ocean in front of her. Umi walked towards her from behind.

"You'll catch a cold if you sit here." Umi covered Kotori's cold body with a blanket she brought from inside.

"Thank you Umi-chan." Kotori looked at the bluenette and smiled.

"Can't sleep?" Umi sat beside Kotori and got a nodded as response.

"Umi-chan, do you remember about us too?" Kotori asked the bluenette still looking at the dark ocean in front of them.

"About us? What about us?" Umi looked at the younger girl, didn't understand what she mean.

"I see…so you haven't remembered it yet…" Kotori smiled bitterly.

"Kotori, I know that I haven't fully recovered all of my memories yet and I know that even though you tell me about whatever this problem you have I can't help you that much. But I'm here for you and I'm at least can still listen to you. Isn't it better if you share your uneasiness with somebody else instead of keeping it to yourself? " Umi looked at Kotori with worried face really wanted to help the grayish-brown haired girl.

"I know Umi-chan but I…" Kotori's voice started to waver. "I just don't know what to do…" suddenly Kotori covered her face with her hands and broke into tears.

"Kotori…" Umi felt her chest hurt seeing Kotori this way but she couldn't do anything. She embraced Kotori and stroking her back trying to calm her.

"It's okay Kotori, I'm here with you." Umi whispered to Kotori's ear.

After Kotori calmed down Umi broke her embrace.

"Thank you Umi-chan, I'm alright now." Kotori wiped her tears and smiled to the bluenette. Umi on the other hand didn't say anything. She just looked down making it's hard for Kotori to read her face.

"Umi-chan?" Kotori called for the bluenette.

When Umi lifted her head amber met with brown. Without saying anything Umi moved her face closer to Kotori's.

"Umi…chan?" Kotori called for the bluenette once again but Umi didn't answer her. She kept moving her face closer to Kotori's. There's only a little space between Umi's lip and Kotori's now. Kotori realized what Umi was going to do.

_I'm sorry, Honoka-chan… _

Kotori closed her eyes and let Umi closed the distance between them slowly. Finally for the first time under the moon that shine brightly, Kotori and Umi shared their first kiss.

* * *

The next, day after some practiced and rest the girls prepared to go home. After what she did last night Umi didn't dare to look Kotori in the eyes. She herself didn't really understand why she did that. It was suddenly come to her, the urge to make Kotori feel safe, the urge to embrace her, and the urge to kiss her. After that, whenever Kotori tried to talk to her she always averting her gaze and started to act awkwardly.

"Have you checked all your belongings?" Eli said to all the girls, they already outside the house and ready to go.

"I think I forgot my cell phone." Kotori said while trying to found it on her bag.

"Let me get it for you then, beside I need to go to the bathroom again." Umi volunteered.

"Thank you, Umi-chan." Kotori smiled at the bluenette, making Umi blushed.

After going to the bathroom Umi immediately went to the bedroom where Kotori left her phone. When she found it, she could see a note book on the bed beside Kotori's phone. Umi took it and opened it. After reading it several pages, she realized that it wasn't Kotori's but it was Honoka's. And it's not a note book but a diary.

At the end of her read Umi froze.

_(What to do now? I think I've fallen for Kotori-chan…)_

That was the last thing Honoka wrote on her diary.

_Honoka is in love with…Kotori?!_

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it'e me again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! As usual I'm sorry for my bad grammar and any mistakes. Thank you for all you reviews, favs, and follows! I really appreciate it so much! There are still several chapters left before we reach the end of the story so please bear with me hehe

Well then see you next chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Good morning Umi-chan!" Kotori met the bluenette on the way to school and immediately run toward her and greeted her with a smile.

"Good morning." Without looking back at Kotori, Umi continued to walk and face forward.

Getting that kind of reaction, Kotori looked a little down. "Umi-chan, is something wrong?" Kotori asked the older girl worriedly.

"It's nothing." Again Umi answered without looking at Kotori. Even though Umi said that it was nothing, Kotori could feel that something wasn't right. Somehow she felt that Umi was a lot colder than before and it happened right after they trip to Maki's vacation house. Even though they still had a conversation here and there, but like now Umi always tried to keep it short as possible as she could. Kotori thought that maybe she has done wrong somewhere but she couldn't figure out what it was.

_I wonder why…_

Lost in her own thought Kotori didn't realized that Honoka was calling her name from behind when finally she manage to catch up with Kotori and tapped her from behind.

"Kyaaa?!" felling Honoka's sudden tap Kotori surprised.

"Kotori-chan, I called you several times but you didn't respond at all!" Honoka whose now walking beside Kotori pouted.

"I-I'm sorry Honoka-chan I was spacing out before. Why don't you call Umi-chan instead?" Kotori said apologetically.

"Umi-chan? But I don't see her anywhere." Honoka looked at Kotori with confused look.

"Eh? But Umi-chan is right…" Kotori turned her head to face the bluenette but without she realized Umi was already nowhere to be found.

It's already lunch break when Kotori finally had a chance to talk to Umi again.

"Umi-chan let's eat lunch together." Kotori walked to the bluenette desk while bringing her lunch box on her hands.

"I forgot to bring mine today. You should go ahead with Honoka I'll go buy something." Without looking back at the younger girl Umi got up from her seat and immediately dashed out of the class, leaving Kotori and Honoka behind.

"Ah Umi-chan!" without a chance to said anything Umi already lost from their sight.

"It's rare for Umi-chan to forget her lunch, I wonder if something happened, Kotori-chan do you know something?" Honoka turned around to face the younger girl.

"Hmmm I don't." Kotori shook her head.

After that whenever Kotori tried to talk to the older girl, she always tried to avoid her. Whenever Kotori looked at Umi's brown eyes she always diverted it somewhere else. And without able to talked to the bluenette again, lunch break already over. It's clear to her now that Umi was avoiding her. She didn't know why though. As long as she remembered she hasn't done anything that made Umi upset.

_Is it because of what happened in Maki-chan's vacation house? Maybe she didn't like it? But Umi-chan was the one who pulled herself closer to me. But what if she only swept up in the moment? After all her memories about me haven't returned yet, she must be surprised of what happened back then. If that so I must apologize to her._

"Kotori-chan, hey Kotori-chan!" Kotori who heard Honoka's whisper turned her head aside. "Are you okay? You've been spacing out a lot today." Honoka said to the younger girl with concerned look.

"I'm okay Honoka-chan." Kotori replied and let out a smile, trying to reassure her best friend. Seeing Kotori's smile Honoka let out a relief sigh.

The class was already over when Kotori once more tried to talk to Umi but Honoka already preceded her.

"Umi-chan, let's go to the clubroom!" Honoka said cheerfully.

Umi didn't answer until she finally finished tidying her belonging and zipped her bag. She stood up and opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry Honoka I don't feeling well today. I think I'll head home."

"Are you okay Umi-chan? Do you want us to take you home?" Honoka said worriedly.

"I'm fine it's just a little headache. You should just go with Kotori." Umi looked at her best friend and smiled. Little did she know that Kotori realized that she was forced it.

After going their separate way from Umi, Honoka talked to Kotori on their way to the clubroom. "Shouldn't you go and catch up to her Kotori-chan?"

"I don't think Umi-chan want me to." Kotori shook her head in reply and forced a smile making Honoka look at her with worriedly.

* * *

The next few days Umi was still avoiding Kotori. Even if she manage to talk with the bluenette when she tried to talk to Umi about what happened in Maki's vacation house she immediately brush off the topic. It's been a week already and now Kotori didn't know what to do. She didn't want to keep things going like they were now. She wanted to talk to Umi again normally. Even if Umi's memories about her never return she thought that it was okay as long as Umi still talked to her like usual. But this was more than she could handle. Not being able to talk to the one she loved of course made her suffer and she couldn't bear it.

Kotori sat alone in the classroom, looking afar at the window. Umi said that she needed to do something first in the archery club while Honoka was already left to the clubroom. She knew that she has made Honoka worried about her but she couldn't tell her about what has been bothering her. She thought that it's not the right time yet to tell her best friend. She took a deep breath and let out a sigh. Droplets of water start falling down from outside the windows when she felt that her own tears began to flow along with the rain.

"Kotori-chan?"

Kotori startled when she heard someone calling her name from behind. She wiped her tears away before she turned to see who it was.

"Nozomi-chan? What are you doing here?" it turned out to be that the person who called her was Nozomi. She was standing beside the door and now walking towards Kotori's direction while looking around the classroom.

"I'm looking for Honoka-chan, there is something I want to ask her." Nozomi replied and now she was right in front of Kotori.

"Honoka-chan already went to the clubroom." Kotori replied and forced a smile. Silence fell between them for awhile when finally Nozomi broke it down.

"Kotori-chan you were crying before weren't you?" Nozomi took a seat in Umi's desk in front of Kotori's.

"I-I'm not Nozomi-chan, really!" Kotori tried her best to deny it but it was no use. The opponent was Nozomi after all.

"Is it has something to do with Umi-chan?" Nozomi asked carefully didn't want to sound like she was forcing Kotori to tell her what happened. Kotori finally give up. She nodded weakly to Nozomi.

"If you don't mind you can talk to me about it." Nozomi smiled gently at the younger girl and finally Kotori told Nozomi about everything that happened except about Honoka's diary and what happened with Umi in Maki's vacation house.

"In other word, Umi-chan has been avoiding you this whole week and you didn't know what make her did that?" Nozomi asked the younger girl to make clear of the situation. Kotori nodded in replied.

"Have you tried to ask her about it?" Nozomi asked Kotori again.

"Of course I have but she always tried to avoid that topic." Kotori replied, looking down. Silence fell down between them again. The only sound they could hear was the pouring rain outside.

"Kotori-chan, don't you think that maybe Umi-chan knew something she shouldn't?" Nozomi said to Kotori and get up from her seat.

"What's the meaning of that, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori tilted her head in confussion, didn't understand what Nozomi means.

"You have to figure it out yourself~" Nozomi said teasingly and started to walk towards the door before she stopped and looked back. "Shouldn't we go to the clubroom now? The other must have been waiting for us."

Kotori still didn't move from her seat, thinking about what Nozomi said before means.

_Something that Umi-chan shouldn't have known?_

The next day as usual Umi still tried to avoid Kotori while Kotori still trying to figure out what Nozomi's words yesterday mean. Time passed by and without she realized the school was over already. As always Honoka invited Kotori and Umi to go to the clubroom together.

"I'm sorry I have to do something first. Honoka and Kotori could go on ahead." After said that Umi left the classroom in a rush leaving Honoka and Kotori alone, since the other student already went home.

"Say Kotori-chan, don't you think that Umi-chan is weird lately?" Honoka asked Kotori while frowned.

"Weird? How come?" Kotori asked the ginger-haired girl back curiously.

"Well… how to say it, it's like she purposely left us alone or something like that?" Honoka tilted her head and placed her hand on her chin.

Suddenly something click in Kotori's mind. Kotori immediately opened her bag to search for something that wasn't there already.

_Don't tell me..._

"Kotori-chan?" Honoka looked at Kotori with confussion, didn't understand what the younger girl was doing.

_Where did I leave it? How could I didn't notice it!_

Kotori once again trying to search for Honoka's diary in her bag but it wasn't there. She tried to look inside her locker behind the desk but she still couldn't find it.

"Kotori-chan what are you doing?" curious Honoka continued to ask.

_Could it be that Umi-chan, already knew about the diary?_

Lost in her own thought, Kotori didn't reply Honoka's question. She just kept searching for the diary. When she was about to give up, she saw a glimpse of book inside Umi's locker. Kotori approach Umi's desk and then she pulled the book from the locker. When she pulled it she could hear Honoka's suddenly shouted.

"Aaaah! That's my diary!" Honoka walked closer to Kotori and when she was exactly facing Kotori, she opened her mouth again. "Kotori-chan, you've read it haven't you?" Honoka asked the younger girl.

"I'm sorry Honoka-chan." Kotori returned the note to Honoka and look down. "I'm really sorry, but I have to go find Umi-chan first. We'll talk about it later." Just when Kotori was about to run out off the class, Honoka grabbed her hand.

"Wait Kotori-chan! Please don't go and her me out first."

"But…" Kotori tried to refuse.

"I promise it won't take long." Honoka convince Kotori and finally Kotori stopped and facing the brunette.

Honoka took a deep breath and then she opened her mouth. "Kotori-chan, I love you."

Hearing Honoka's confession Kotori keep silence for awhile didn't really know what to say. She already knew about Honoka's feeling from her diary. Sure she loved Honoka too but it was a different form of love from what she has for Umi. She loved Umi the most in the world and her loved for Honoka was a loved for a best friend, no less and no more.

_I have to make up my mind, since Honoka-chan is really precious to me._

Kotori clenched both of her fists and opened her mouth. "I'm sorry Honoka-chan but…there's someone I already loved."

"I see…" Honoka looked down, making it hard for Kotori to read her expression. "Well it can't be helped then." Honoka then raised her face and smiled. After that silence fell between them.

"It was Umi-chan wasn't it?" Honoka suddenly said to Kotori.

"Eh?!" Kotori said in surprised.

"The truth is I already know about Umi-chan and you for a long time. I'm your best friend after all. At first I decided to keep my feeling to myself but then you found out about my diary. Even though I knew what the answer was gonna be, I fell that I have to tell you about my feelings." Honoka paused for awhile and walk closer to Kotori, caressing the younger girl hair. "I'm okay as long as you stay by my side and smiled, though." Honoka let out a big smile.

"Honoka-chan…" seeing Honoka's smile Kotori felt really guilty. She couldn't help but let her tears falling.

"Whoaa don't cry, Kotori-chan." Honoka panicked, didn't know what she should do. She then hugged the younger girl trying to calm her down.

"Don't cry Kotori-chan, I love seeing you smile more than anything else, so stop crying okay?" Honoka said while gently stroking Kotori's hair. After awhile Kotori finally calm down. Still being hugged by Honoka, Kotori wrapped her arms around Honoka as well.

"Thank you Honoka-chan." Kotori whispered to her best friend.

Suddenly they could hear the door was being opened by someone. They broke their hug and they could see a pair of brown eyes was looking at them with shocked look. Blue hair was dancing in the air as Umi ran, leaving the classroom in a blink of eye.

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any mistakes and I'm really sorry for the late update, I have a ton of assignment lately and it's almost final exams so I hardly get any time to write. But since holiday is coming closer, I'll try to update faster next time!

Well then see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

_This is the right decision…_

Umi walked to school while getting lost in her own thought. Ever since she found out about Honoka's diary she hasn't been sleeping well. She kept thinking to herself what she should do. A part of her wanted to cheer for Honoka's love but another part of her hated the idea of seeing Kotori with someone else.

_But if it wasn't for Honoka…_

She tried her to recall the memories about her childhood. Even if it's vague, Umi could still remember it. If it wasn't for Honoka who extended her hand to Umi, she probably wouldn't have known Kotori like she was right now.

_I shouldn't be selfish!_

After a deep thought Umi finally decide her choice. She will support Honoka to get her love even if she didn't want to see Kotori being taken away by someone. But since It was Honoka, she thought that maybe she could endure it. Still lost in her own thought, she didn't realize that Kotori is approaching her from behind.

"Good morning Umi-chan." Kotori greeted the blue haired girl with a smile on her face.

Hearing Kotori's voice suddenly she could feel her heart beat started to get faster.

_I have to act normally. _She reminded herself.

"Good morning." Umi answered without looking at the younger girl, trying her best to act normal.

"Umi-chan, is something wrong?" Kotori asked the bluenette startled her a little.

_Does she find me suspicious? _Umi could feel her cold sweat on her back. _No, it's impossible. I have to act calmly._

"It's nothing." Still trying her best not to look Kotori in the eyes, she answered.

The younger girl gave up. She didn't questioning Umi anymore after that. She just kept walking beside her and looking down. Umi took a peek at the girl beside her. She felt guilty for making Kotori look down like that. But she has made a decision and she's the type of person who's never going back on her own words.

They kept walking side by side in silence when Umi heard a familiar voice was calling out for Kotori. She looked back only to find out that it was Honoka running at their direction while waving her hands. She shifted her eyes at Kotori. Seems like the younger girl still busy with her own thought and didn't realize that Honoka was calling for her.

_It's a good opportunity for Honoka to be alone with Kotori. I shouldn't interrupt them._

With that thought in her mind Umi fastened her pace, leaving Kotori who still lost in her own world behind. As her steps going faster, she could feel a little pain in her chest. Actually she wanted to go back to where Kotori is and walked together to school like they used to.

_Like we used to…? Did I always walk together with Kotori to school just the two of us? How about Honoka?_

A blurred memory about Kotori and her walked together to school while holding hands, smiling and laughing come to her mind and then pain come to her mind as the blurred scene of her memory disappeared. Umi stopped and putted her hand on her forehead.

_Did I by any chances… forget something important? _

Umi shook her head to clear her thought.

_Kotori and I are just best friend, no less and no more. _

Afraid that Honoka and Kotori might catch up with her, Umi continued to walk and fastened her pace ignoring the pain in her head and her chest.

It's been a few days since Umi tried to avoid Kotori and create an opportunity for Honoka to be alone with the younger girl. Every time Kotori tried to make a conversation with Umi she always try her best to keep it as short as possible. It's a lie if she said that she didn't feel lonely. The truth was she really wanted to go back to how things used to. She didn't want to distance herself from someone dear to her and even though she thought that it was okay to let Honoka have Kotori for herself, somehow it's still agony for the bluenette seeing the two of them alone. Since she chose this path herself, she couldn't do anything but bear with it.

Today just like the other day she excused herself to left early and would come to the clubroom later after she finished her things. She walked in the hallway with head down, lost in her own thought. After a few days avoiding Kotori, she started to realized something she didn't want to. She wasn't sure if it was lonely or jealousy. Lonely because she couldn't talk freely to the younger girl like she used to or jealous because Honoka is the one who kept Kotori accompanied for these past few days. Sometimes she thought that maybe she should end her act and go back to Kotori but she knew that she couldn't.

_No you can't waver now, Umi!_

If she's not mistaken Honoka and Kotori was still in the classroom. She wondered what happened there. When she thought about it, Honoka and Kotori sure have become closer than before even though they always close from the beginning but she could see that something different than usual.

_Could it be that they are finally together?_

Thinking about Kotori with someone else made her chest aching. She didn't want to think about it yet the thought keep coming back to her like she was haunted by it. Whatever she did she can't shook off the younger girl out of her mind.

_If only I didn't find out about Honoka's diary…_

Suddenly she stopped. She immediately opened her bag to search for something inside and when she's done her face turned pale.

_Oh no, I forget about the diary! It still on my desk!_

Umi turned around and walked back to the classroom, hoping that no one found it yet. She forgot that Kotori and Honoka might still be there. She fastened her footsteps. When she saw her classroom door she opened it only to find Honoka and Kotori hugging each other. Surprised by what she saw, she ran away without even manage to get the diary back. She kept running aimlessly. After she got her composure's back she stopped. She felt that her knees started to trembled. She couldn't sustain her body any longer so she let herself fell to the ground. She covered her face with both hands and she could feel a hot liquid falling from her eyes.

_Why am I crying…?_

* * *

The next day the bluenette didn't really know how to face Kotori or Honoka. After what happened yesterday she kept questioning herself why she was crying in the first place. Wasn't she the one who wanted that to happen? Yet why didn't the pain in her chest stopped? She didn't know what she wanted anymore.

_Liar…_

The truth was Umi know what she wanted. She wanted Kotori to herself. Without she realized she already fall in love with the younger girl. She took a deep breath and sigh. She knew that she couldn't let this feeling of her grow any stronger, after all she knew that Kotori already with Honoka now. Umi opened the door to the classroom and immediately looked around to see if either Kotori or Honoka had already there. After she scanned the whole room she let out a relief sigh because they haven't come yet. Fortunately for her when Kotori and Honoka came, the bell that indicated the first period already rang so that she could avoid any interaction with them.

As usual Umi still avoid Kotori and now she started to avoid Honoka too. She didn't want to know what happened yesterday. She afraid it was too much for her to bear so she kept running away.

"Umi-chan, there's something I really need to tell you." The school already over and Kotori were standing beside Umi's desk, hoping that the bluenette will listen to her this time. Honoka already left to the clubroom to give the two of them some privacy.

"I'm terribly sorry Kotori, but I must go to the archery club right now." Umi get up from her seat and walked to the door leaving the younger girl alone.

"Then I'll wait for you here." Kotori said before Umi completely lost from her sight.

After her archery practice ended, Umi purposely staying later than usual. Even though she knew that Kotori might have gone home already she didn't want to take any risk to meet the younger girl. She didn't ready to hear whatever Kotori was going to say. She knew that it was something related to yesterday event. Umi let out a sigh.

_Since when did I become this childish?_

Umi realized that it was wrong of her to keep avoiding Kotori and Honoka. She decided herself that she will support Honoka. And when Honoka is finally together with Kotori, shouldn't she feel happy about it? Seeing her best friend and her loved one happy of course she should. But she realized that she can't because she wasn't the one who give Kotori the happiness.

After changing back to her school uniform, Umi headed to the classroom to check whether Kotori still there or not. She walked in the hallway to her classroom and from the distance she could hear someone's voice singing faintly. She recognized the voice and then she stopped walking. It was Kotori's. Umi took a few steps closer to the door and leaned her back on the wall. She closed her eyes and listened to Kotori's soft voice.

"_Longing for kindness, being hurt by kindness_

_I'd never wanted to experience these feelings_

_I can't handle them_

_Your heart is so distant, I want to cry_

_But even so I've decided I will wait_

_For you my first love…"_

From the inside Umi could hear Kotori's sobbing a little. Her chest tightened. She wanted to go in there and hug the younger girl. Just when Umi was going to open the door she heard Kotori's voice once more. This time it seems like she was talking with someone on the phone.

"Honoka-chan? Hmm she hasn't come yet. It's okay I'll wait for her a little bit longer." After that Umi didn't hear anything anymore from inside. She turned and walked away from the door ignoring the pain in her chest.

_I forgot that she__ already has Honoka…_

* * *

"Umi-chan!" The next day after school Honoka come to Umi's desk and slammed both her hands on it. Kotori didn't come to school today. The teacher said that she catch a cold.

"What is it Honoka?" Umi answered weakly.

"I need to talk with you." Honoka said eagerly, exactly the opposite of the bluenette.

"But I have nothing to talk to you about." Umi get up from her seat and tried to run away from Honoka but she already grabbed her hand and dragged her outside the classroom.

"Wai- Honoka! Where are you going to take me to?!" Honoka didn't answer her. She kept dragging Umi along and the bluenette couldn't do anything about it.

Honoka and Umi were now alone on the rooftop. After the brunette let go of Umi's hand she moved to face the older girl. She looked Umi deep in the eyes and somehow it made the older girl nervous.

"Umi-chan, why didn't you come to the classroom yesterday? Kotori-chan was waiting for you the whole time you know!" Honoka was the first one to speak.

"I have… archery club practiced yesterday." Umi answered while averting her gaze from the younger girl. Honoka didn't answer. When Umi's trying to take a peek at the brunette she was busy pulling out something from her bag.

"Umi-chan, you have read this haven't you?" Honoka held a familiar book in her hand and showing it to Umi. Umi looked at it. She immediately recognized it the moment she saw it. It was the thing she wished she never found out about. It was Honoka's diary.

"It's true that I'm in love with Kotori-chan." Honoka continue to speak.

Umi on the other hand, avert her eyes again. She didn't want to hear anything related to Honoka and Kotori. It's painful enough for her to distance herself from Kotori. Seeing her best friend behavior, Honoka let out a sigh.

"I think you misunderstand something, Umi-chan." She put the diary back inside the bag. "I did confess to Kotori-chan but you see… I got rejected." Honoka smiled awkwardly while scratching her hair.

Umi's eyes widened in surprised. She finally opened her mouth. "But, the other day I saw you two…!" when she's going to continue what she was going say she stopped. She didn't want to remember anything related the two of them. It made her heart ache.

"You know what Umi-chan, Kotori-chan rejected me because she said that she have someone she loved already." Honoka walked closer to the bluenette and put her hands on Umi's shoulder. "Umi-chan, I know that Kotori-chan is dear for you and I think that you're dear for Kotori-chan too. You don't have to lie to yourself anymore." Honoka smiled to the older girl.

"Aaaah! I forgot that Eli-chan needs me after school! Well then Umi-chan, see you tomorrow~" Honoka walked towards the door and before she shut it she turned around and said something. "By the way Umi-chan, Kotori-chan said that she'll go to school tomorrow. You should talk to her and this time you should be honest with yourself~" Honoka then shut the door leaving Umi alone.

After Honoka left, Umi moved to the shade and leaned her back on the wall.

_So all this time it was a big misunderstanding?_

She remembered all the times she avoided the grayish-brown haired girl.

_I've done terrible things to Kotori. __I need to apologize to her. I want to talk with her and this time just like Honoka said I'll be honest with myself, with my feeling…_

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me again~ Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any mistakes and I'm terribly sorry for the late update! The next chapter will be the last, thank you for all of you who support this story I'm really happy and appreciate it so much!

Well then see you next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Love Live!

* * *

"Kotori, your friend from school is here." Principal Minami was calling for her one and only daughter who haven't left her room once because of her cold.

Lying in bed all day making Kotori felt a little limp. She didn't get up from her bed, instead she told her mom to bring her friend over to her room.

_Could it be that it's Umi-chan?_

Kotori thought to herself, hoping the bluenette was the one who came, but she shook her head immediately at the thought. If it was really Umi, she sure her mother would definitely recognize her and said 'Umi-chan' instead of 'a friend from school'. After a few moments, a knock could be heard from her door.

"Come in." she said weakly, instructing whoever the person behind it to go inside.

"Sorry for intruding." Kotori recognized the voice. Not long after that a purple haired girl with double low ponytail opened the door and walked in to her room.

"Nozomi-chan? What brings you here?" didn't expected her senior sudden visit, Kotori slowly get up from her bed and sat on it.

"I heard from Honoka-chan that Kotori-chan was having a cold and took the day off from school so I decided to go and visit you today." Nozomi explained as she walked closer to the bed and finally sat on the edge. "How's your cold?"

"It's already going down but I still feel a little limp since all I did today was lying in the bed ehehe…" Kotori tilted her head and smiled. Seeing how Kotori's face already regained her color back, Nozomi smiled too.

"Speaking of which Kotori-chan, how are things going with Umi-chan?" Nozomi suddenly changed her tone into a more serious one.

At the question her senior give, Kotori immediately bowed her head down. With that reaction only, Nozomi already knew the answer. It seems that things didn't go well for the two of them.

"It looks like Umi-chan is still trying to avoid me. It even got worse each day. Maybe she just hates me now." Kotori looked back at the older girl trying to force a smile even though a small tear could be seen from the edge of her eyes.

Nozomi placed her hand on top of Kotori's. She knew that it must be really hard for the younger girl. She squeezed her hand lightly. If it was her in Kotori's position and Eli suddenly avoid her without a real reason, she knew that she couldn't take it.

"Maybe I should give up about this and let things going like they were right now." Kotori looked down once again.

"Is that really what you want, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked the younger girl but the latter just keep silence. Of course she didn't want things to end like this. She wanted things to go back like before the accident happened. She wanted to claim Umi back as her girlfriend. But she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Kotori-chan." Nozomi called for her junior making Kotori's amber eyes locked back with Nozomi's own turquoise. "Why don't you reverse the situation?"

Didn't really understand what Nozomi's words means, Kotori tilted her head in confusion.

"Reverse the situation? You mean I should avoid Umi-chan too, Nozomi-chan?" Kotori asked the older girl to get a clear explanation about what she said earlier.

"No, it's not something like that." Nozomi shook her head and chuckled to herself, amused by Kotori's way of though. "What I mean is why not you do something that Umi-chan did to you before. For example, if you have received a cheesecake from Umi-chan before, this time why don't you be the one who give her cheesecake?" Nozomi explained to her junior.

Kotori paused for awhile to swallow what Nozomi's saying. She recalled all her memories with Umi. She tried her best to remember what things Umi has given to her this far. She frowned. The bluenette already gave her something a countless times before and she wasn't sure which of that she should reverse.

"But Nozomi-chan, Umi-chan has given me so many things in the past. What is exactly the thing that I should reverse?" Once again Kotori asked the purple-haired girl.

"What is the thing you wanted the most, Kotori-chan?" Nozomi asked back the grayish-ash haired girl.

_The thing I wanted the most? The thing I wanted the most was to be with Umi-chan forever…_

Kotori's eyes suddenly widened, realizing something. Looking at Kotori's reaction, Nozomi smiled.

"It seems like you have figured out what it is." Nozomi smiled gently to the younger girl. Kotori nodded in response.

"Thank you so much, Nozomi-chan! I'll try to talk to Umi-chan again tomorrow." Kotori's replied with a brighter smile than Nozomi's.

"Don't mention it. But first, you must get better so you can go to school tomorrow~"

* * *

The next day, fortunately Kotori's cold already gone and she could go to school today. On her way to school, Kotori met with Honoka.

"Kotori-chaaan, good morning!" Honoka ran to the younger girl, waving her hand in the air.

"Good morning Honoka-chan. As usual you're so full of energy." Kotori smiled seeing her energetic best friend.

"Ehehe~" Honoka grinned while scratching her hair. "How is your fever? I'm sorry I didn't visit you yesterday, Eli-chan seems to have trouble deciding on something and she needs my help." Honoka explained, feeling a little guilty that she didn't pay Kotori a visit yesterday.

"It's okay Honoka-chan, I'm better already." Kotori smiled trying to cheer up the brunette. For some reason, she decided not to tell Honoka about her conversation and Nozomi yesterday.

"By the way Kotori-chan, I talked to Umi-chan yesterday." Honoka said without looking at Kotori beside her.

"You did?" Kotori turned her head, immediately react when she heard Umi's name. Honoka gave her a nod as the response.

"If you want to know what it was about, why don't you ask Umi-chan today?" Honoka finally turned her head to look at Kotori's amber eyes. The brunette grinned.

"I understand, I will try to talk with her again today." Kotori smiled to her friend. "Thank you Honoka-chan."

"What for?" Honoka furrowed her eyebrow.

"For everything you did." Kotori let out a bright smile, filled with her thankful for her childhood friend. Looking at Kotori somehow make Honoka's cheeks flushed a little.

"Ahaha you don't have to mention it Kotori-chan, we're best friend aren't we?" Honoka smiled awkwardly, scratching her hair to wear off her nervousness. "Whoaa, we're gonna be late! Let's hurry, Kotori-chan!" Honoka fastened her footsteps and dragging along Kotori with her.

Looking at Honoka's back, Kotori suddenly felt a little guilt inside her chest. Even though she has rejected her, Honoka didn't change her behavior to Kotori. She still acted like before. Before Kotori fastened her steps too, once again she thanked the brunette in front of her in her heart.

_Thank you so much, Honoka-chan._

* * *

_Somehow today time flies faster than usual._

Umi sighed in her seat. Without she realized the school was already over. As soon as the bell rang, Honoka immediately left saying that she will go to the clubroom because she has something she needs to discuss with Eli again. Before she left the classroom, Umi could see that she was winked at her and her mouth saying something like 'good luck'.

_She must be referred to the talk we had yesterday._

Umi let out another sigh. Even though she said that she wanted to talk to Kotori and be honest with herself, she didn't know where to start. She hasn't talked to Kotori yet today and Kotori haven't tried to talk to her too. Somehow the atmosphere between them became more awkward than usual.

_What should I do?_

Again, Umi let out a sigh. It was the third time.

_I have to apologize to her and be honest with myself like Honoka did. Okay Sonoda Umi, you can do it!_

As Umi was about to get up from her seat, Kotori was already standing in front f her, fidgeting.

"U-Umi-chan, do you have some time? There's something I wanted to tell you." She said nervously, trying to lock her amber eyes to Umi's brown.

"O-okay." was all Umi gave as the answer. For some reason she couldn't look Kotori back in the eyes and her heartbeats started to get faster. Suddenly, something blurred pop out inside her mind, the one she often saw whenever she was with Kotori. Somehow this situation she was in right now feel familiars for her.

_But something is different…_

Umi thought to herself. Kotori's voice was the one who bring Umi back to reality.

"Umi-chan? Are you okay?" Kotori asked the bluenette worriedly.

"I-I'm okay." Umi answered.

Trying to convinced herself, Kotori smiled. "Well then please follow me." Kotori gestured to the older girl to follow her while she walked out of the classroom.

In front of her, Kotori continued to walk in the corridor to the stairs. She took the stairs up. Umi knew where Kotori was heading to. Again, blurred visions come to her mind. But something was off somehow. She felt like she has experience something like this before but in a different way than the one she is in right now. She looked at Kotori in front of her. The younger girl didn't say anything. She just kept walking on the stairs.

Umi's hunched was right. They were heading to the rooftops. When Kotori opened the door, Umi could see from behind that no one was there. Kotori stopped walking and turned around to face Umi. She clenched both her fist, took a deep breath and started opening her mouth.

"Umi-chan, I love you." Kotori face was red. Umi wasn't sure if it was she still have fever or because of what she said before. She assumed that it was the latter.

"I know it may be too sudden for you who just regained you memories back. I know that you haven't fully remembered about me yet, but still I wanted to tell you. I have loved you for the longest time I could remember." Kotori shut her eyes tightly. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Umi didn't reply. All she did was staring down. A several minutes passed and Umi could hear Kotori's started to speak again.

"I'm sorry Umi-chan, it must be too sudden for you right? Just forget whatever I said before."

When Umi looked up to face Kotori, she forced a smiled even though Umi could see a small tears forming at the corner of Kotori's amber eyes.

_Oh no, I'm going to make Kotori cry…_

Umi was about to opened her mouth when another scenes flashed inside her mind. Kotori's word earlier acted like a trigger for Umi. Finally, the scene that always blurred inside her mind cleared. Now, she knew the reason why the situation she was in right now wasn't right. It was because the situation was reversed. Without saying anything, Umi immediately run to Kotori and embrace the grayish-as haired girl tightly.

"Silly Kotori, of course I love you too." Umi whispered in Kotori's ear.

"U-Umi-chan?!" Kotori's eyes widened in surprised she tried to look at the bluenette but Umi didn't let go of her embrace.

"I'm sorry Kotori. How could I forget about us? How could I forget about you? I'm sorry Kotori, I'm sorry…" Umi keep apologizing to Kotori while tightening her embrace. A warm fluid started flowing from her eyes. She could feel Kotori's hand on her shoulder, embracing her back.

"It's okay Umi-chan, it's not your fault." Kotori started to cry herself. It was the tears of joy for her. Finally Umi remembered everything about her, everything about them.

They keep embracing each other like that for awhile. When Umi finally broke their embrace, she took Kotori's hand and intertwined it with her own.

"Let me make up for my mistakes." Umi looked Kotori deep in the eyes. "Kotori, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Now who's the one who silly here?" Kotori giggled. She looked back at Umi and smiled gently. "Aren't I'm your girlfriend already, Umi-chan?"

"Kotori…" Umi couldn't help but blushing furiously at Kotori's answer. She leaned closer to Kotori. The latter knows the meaning of Umi's action. She closed her eyes, waiting for the touch from Umi. Kotori already could feel Umi's breath until she suddenly startled by Umi's loud voice.

"Aaaah!"

Kotori immediately opened her eyes, worried for the bluenette. "Umi-chan? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"It's not that." Umi shook her head. "I forget that we're still in school. W-we can't d-do something like k-kiss here." Umi turned her head trying to hide her face that looked like a boiled lobster.

Seeing her girlfriend in front of her Kotori could help but laugh. "Will you help me finishing the costume design then?"

"O-okay, I'll help you." Umi smiled at her girlfriend, knowing that she couldn't refuse Kotori's demand.

* * *

Later that night, after they finished with the costume design as always Kotori insisted that Umi should sleep over. And of course as always too, Umi couldn't resude it. They sat on the floor side by side, leaning to the bed, intertwined their hands and keep chatting about whatever, make up for the time when Umi lost her memories. As the night getting late Kotori could feel sleepiness starting to eat her consciousness. She leaned her head to Umi's shoulder.

"Something like this happened before right? We were chatting till late at night and then you fell tired. You leaned your head to my shoulder and started to sleep. Now I can clearly remember it all." Umi said, looking at girlfriend who now was sleeping in her shoulder. Looking at Kotori's sleeping face Umi smiled.

"And then after that…" Umi leaned closer to Kotori and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Kotori." Umi stroked Kotori's heard gently. Silence fell to the room. Umi could feel that sleepiness starting to took away her consciousness to. She closed her eyes but then she could hear a voice from her side.

"I love you too, Umi-chan." Umi opened her eyes back and looked at Kotori. She was awake now and smiling to Umi.

"Kotori, you awake?" Umi asked the younger girl, didn't really surprised about it.

"Umi-chan, didn't I told you before to do it when I'm awake?" Kotori said playfully.

"Eh? Did something like that really happen before?" Umi tilted her head pretended to remembering about it.

"Umi-chan!" Kotori pouted.

"I'm sorry Kotori, I'm just joking." Umi apologized but couldn't keep her laugh. After Umi brush off the tears from her eyes, she looked at Kotori's amber eyes and smiled.

"You should consider yourself lucky since I do this out of a million possibilities."

Umi closed the gap between Kotori's face and her own slowly, as if she was trying to remembered every second they spend together right now. They closed their eyes and let their lips found its ways to one another. The kiss didn't last that long since Umi immediately broke it.

"S-shall we go to sleep now?" Umi averted her eyes from Kotori. Her face is bright red.

"Umi-chan, you're really cute~ I love you so much." Kotori smiled looking at Umi.

"I love you too Kotori, more than you can imagine."

_I don't know what the future holds for us, but one thing I know for sure is that I love you and you love me too just as much as I do. I know that you will always remember me and because of that I'll always remember you too, no matter what happen_

* * *

**A/N : **Hello it's me, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my bad grammar and any mistakes. Finally this story come to an end, thank you so much for your support, I really appreciate it! See you guys again next time~


End file.
